A New Dawn
by Mei Fire
Summary: The ocean is vast, and as Link and Tetra continue their journey to find the new land to claim as their own, a mysterious being is threatening the very existence of two islands that once faced the extinction of their kind before. R&R.


**Mei Fire: **Long time no see, fanfiction. (is a really lazy writer)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything...I only own the plot, characters, me, myself, and I.

Author's notes at the bottom. You know, terms and crappus.

ALSO, This is a **Wind Waker **fanfiction. This takes place after the game **Phantom Hourglass**, where Link, Tetra and crew are still looking for the new Hyrule.

Also, forgive me for my bad grammar and spelling. See, the program I am using to type my stories doesn't even have a spellcheck, and I have to rely on Firefox to hunt down only the spelling errors, and I have just hope it's really accurate...Nor do I have a beta reader. ):

--

**Chapter One: Cursed**

--

_Once was a land of hope, joy, and prosperity._

_Two lands, in fact_

--

A young man of an age of seventeen huffed as he ran through the ancient tower that was crumbling to gravel. He skidded to a halt, and immediately turned around increasing his speed as the ceiling shattered into the unknown dark abyss, which was slowly devouring the entire landscape with its tendrils of shadows. Swearing, he ran for an open window, grabbed a random vine and swung his whole body outside. With his body still in momentum, the hazel eyed boy swung from temple to temple in a frenzied panic.

_It showed that differences were nothing, and the two islands joined as one and lived peacefully._

With amazing skills of agility, he easily jumped onto the final temple which lied on the border of the whole entire land. The sun has shown its morning embrace, but it was instantly torn apart when the abyssal shades slowly crept toward the tall and proud stone temple. Inhaling, the boy could do nothing but bite his lip and hope...No. Hope will do nothing about this.

"Hope is something that will get in the way," The boy muttered. He adjusted his goggles, strapping them onto his face so the lens fit perfectly around his eyes.

_The Goddess that bestowed many blessings onto the newborn land was loved more than all of the other immortal beings._

The sudden wind casted by the shadows almost let the boy lose his footing, but he wasn't about to give up. The darkness slowly cloaked the entire morning sky, changing from light to black. Only the lone Moon and the twilight managed to pierce through the darkened heavens.

A girl of the same age managed to jump onto the temple roof where the boy was waiting. Grunting, the girl crossed her arms and frowned. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" She yelled. She didn't yell out of frustration, but more of the lines of paranoia. The howling wind that flowed harshly in the darkness was growing to become a cacophony of chaos.

"Well looks like it's time to leave the stage, eh?" The boy gave a cocky smile. Grabbing out of his olive green colored tundra coat, he held two gems which gleamed with much luminescence despite the darkness that was enveloping the two.

_Envying the Goddess, the Gods and Goddesses of all entities cursed the blessed land._

_The once prosper land was torn in to, all life in devastation. _

_The immortal beings looked down upon the loved Goddess._

"_Hope is a foolish thing that will get in the way of life." They echoed through the darkness._

_But despite all the love, the hope, and the joy that was ripped away from her grasp, she said one thing:_

"Come on, let's go back." The boy said.

The girl nodded and grasped the boy's hand which had the two mysterious glowing gems. "After all, we know how to solve this crisis now." The sapphire eyed girl said. A faint, cyan glow began to cast and wrap upon the two travelers. They were cloaked with what looked like fairy dust, and the two disintegrated into the same material that has wrapped around them.

They were gone, and out of the darkness that soon consumed the whole land.

"_It is not for you to decide when hope comes." The Goddess spoke._

"_It comes for the truly worthy."_

_And with that, the goddess' spirit was torn in two._

_Exactly how the islands were shattered to two. _

_But the islands still exist today, which gave __**hope**__ to the people that the goddess was still living among the mortal._

_...But what fate has become of the Goddess that once loved the people and the land?_

- - - - x X PRESENT DAY...**LUMINARIAS ISLAND**

"Argh! NOOOO!"

A brunette girl raced across the main street, through the city. The girl's dark brown eyes were mixed in a frenzy as she jumped over crates and accidentally knocking down market stalls, which lead to angry merchants to chase after her. The cobble stone streets and roads didn't do any good, for it kept tripping the panicky fourteen year old.

Kalia Luniver is her name, and she is one of the many protagonists in this story which is yet to unfold.

But for now...She has to dodge an angry mob of people while trying to get to school on time.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" She sped up as she climbed more crates which were piled high up to the rooftops. Running off, she jumped to one roof to the next, her book bag in hand.

"Get back here you crazy punk!" A merchant threatened. Kalia was quickening her speed, thus tiring out the once angry merchant, now whom was out of energy. "G..G-get back...and pay for the stall...!" Like a domino effect, most of the merchants that were in pursuit of the teen gave up. The energy was easily sapped out of the losers.

Wiping raindrops from her forehead, she yelled in frustration as she ran, "Why does it always start to rain when I'm in a RUSH?!" Slowing down, she finally reached to the ladder she was looking for. Climbing up, she ran on top of the roofs. Jumping from one to another, she found the ladder and immediatly started climbing down. When she climbed down and got her feet planted onto the cobble road, Kalia immediately sprinted down roads. Small raindrops came in plentiful amounts, which didn't help the young girl in her situation.

And her worst fear has come: the town clock has struck three o'clock!

"NO! OH NO, OH NO, OH NO!" She ran at breakneck speed, only to result in tripping, leading to falling flat on the wet road. The clock tower's bell rang through out the city, echoing through every alleyway.

"Ohmygosh! What am I gonna do? It'salreadythreeo'clockandschoolstartsohIamsoscrewed!" Kalia panicked as she tried to regain her footing. "Okay, soifIrunformylifethroughtheportImightmakeitintimeforrollcall! YEAH!" Seeing this new found hope, she immediately jumped up to her feet (without stumbling) and ran yet again down the cobble stone path.

_"To the port!" _She thought with glee. She laughed joyfully, but started sputtering when rain got into her mouth. So, she started spitting out the rain while running towards school.

She continued sputtering, which made even more rain pouring down into her mouth "Argh! Bleh! Yu--" **BAM!** Kalia crashed face first into a tall man. **In armor**. Resulting Kalia to stumble backwards, almost falling down back to the wet road which seemed attracted to her somehow like a magnet...

"Huh? Huh?!"

"Sorry miss, but the port is closed." The armored soldier towered above Kalia. "And uh, s-s-sorry for getting in your way..." He stuttered. Although he was a giant man clad in armor, he was afraid of young Luminarians with parents who would sue the money out of him for making their daughter or son's nose bleed. Why is that? Well, basically Luminarians consists most of snobby, rich families. Suing would be one method of getting rich.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No, it's okay." _Ugh, my nose is bleeding!_ Yanking out a handkerchief, she rubbed off the blood running from her nose but it kept coming. Sighing, she held her handkerchief pressed onto her nose. "Great, now I sound congested! AND, I'm late for school!"

"Hey! Hey!" Another man in armor budged into the conversation. "Young lady, you should be at home! There's no school today!"

"Wait!" Kalia was confused. "No schoo--?!"

"The island is in a Full Moon Alert! Go on, get back home!" The soldier shooed the girl.

Obeying, Kalia scurried off, just a few steps away from the sea port. She should be frustrated for literally running up and down and sideways and backwards to get there, _"But a Full Moon Alert?" _Kalia thought. _"I thought that stage was used for..." _Kalia gulped. She definatly didn't want to think of that right now.

Before walking back, she took one last glance at the port and saw a boat with duel scimitars as its sail.

- - x **town square** . . .

"Miss Luniver! Thank the immortals above, you're safe!" An old man ran towards Kalia. He had a fine, dark navy tux with a red vest plus a frilly white collar. His gray hair was smoothed out and tied into a minuscule pig tail. Another figure was following him. A young woman that seemed in her thirties with bright blond hair and tanned skin. The feature that stood out the most from her was the pale scar streaked on her right eye.

"Mistress, are you okay?" The female asked. "Your face is bruised a bit. Did you fall on your face again?"

"Your nose is bleeding!" The posh old man added.

"I'm--"

"Quick, George. We have to get her medical attention!"

"I'M OKAY!" Kalia screamed. The two newcomers flinched and looked at the young girl, embarrassed. Kalia sighed and rubbed the temples of her head. "I'm fine, really. We just need to get indoors _now_. Ace, Seriuu, think we should wait in the cafe?"

The old man named Ace nodded in agreement while Seriuu's head was bobbing up and down like crazy. "Yes! Thank you, I'm so hungry I can devour a kakaoi in seconds!"

Kalia's eye winced at that the thought of the woman slurping down a giant kakaoi snapper fish in seconds. "I don't really think we need to relive that again," the girl said. She almost gagged at the thought. Seriuu shrugged, obviously not phased by Kalia's disgust. "Hey, you can't blame me for having a bottomless pit for a stomach, am I right?"

- - x **local cafe** : **SNOW-LIT STARS **. . .

"Ah, Kalia you've made it!" a boy yipped with glee. His raven black eyes shined with obvious joy, which made Kalia wince. "I thought you were gonna get taken away by the Immortal." He grinned. Growling, she shoved the boy out of the way and plopped onto a chair. "Save it for later, _Luke_." she said, adding an irritated tone on the boy's name. "I've had enough for today." Kalia plopped her book bag on the floor, then she proceeded to rub the temples of her head, eyes shut. Ace and Seriuu then sat next to her.

Luke still had a cocky smirk formed on his lips. "You know with that attitude, you're gonna die young."

Kalia glared at him, but closed her eyes.

Just staring at him made her headache a million times worse.

"No need for such behavior, Mistress." Ace noted while he polished his revolver gun. Seriuu snorted. "Trigger happy freak," she muttered under her breath. "Hey, waiter! I'm ready to order!"

"You mean _we_, Seriuu." Ace noted.

"Yeah, yeah."

The crowded cafe's air soon felt stuffy from all of the chatter hovering about. Topics of trading stocks, clothing and other numerous things filled Kalia's ear. Unfortunately, she was still having a throbbing headache. Groaning, she slammed her head onto the table. "I'm pissed off. Stupid 'Immortals'..." Head laying on the table, she thought _"May as well take a nap."_ Her eyes became half lidded, her mind slowly drifting off into a slumber.

Kalia's yes were fully closed, then all of a sudden her forehead felt a small ticklish feeling. Kalia groaned from the annoying feeling but didn't bother to open her eyes. She knew that something was right in front of her face, but she her eyes were glued shut, and Kalia was too exhausted to check what it was.

Luke had his hand in front of Kalia's sleeping face and he proceeded to mumble an incoherent dialogue. His hand started to glow with a light green aura. The light began to shine brightly within his palm, but it didn't awaken Kalia. Her bruised and bloody nose slowly disappeared as the glow perfectly etched away the hideous wound. Luke withdrew his hand to reveal a nose healed to perfection.

Ace stared at what the soft, green aura had done with an impressed expression. "Healing powers. So I suppose you became a Cleric?"

"A Cleric?" Seriuu questioned, her hazel eyes had a look of disbelief. "With those depressing clothes? I would've mistaken you for a Dark Beholder."

Luke cringed at the woman's statement, and he looked at this clothes. Indeed, his clothing was all black. Heck, even his eyes were a color of a darkest shade, and his scruffy hair is raven black. Any normal Cleric would at least have the decency to dress up a bit more cheerful, but not Luke. He was like a blue rose in a red rose batch, sticking out like a sore thumb.

"I know what you're trying to get at, but can we drop the fashion talk for now?" The boy said sheepishly. Seriuu replied with a hearty laugh, only to recieve a heated glare from old man Ace.

With all the ruckus about in the crowded cafe, no one had noticed the dim, white light appearing right outside the doorsteps. It creeped along the edges and unfurled outside, yet it was acting careful not to be revealed by the many mortal eyes. Slowly, it slithered into what looks like the most impossible crack in the wall to spot. The tendril of white light slowly made its way into the cafe. Then, another appeared in the very dark corners of the lively cafe.

It would seem impossible, but these odd ethereal glowing beings were not spotted. In fact, they were expertly slithering into every nook and cranny. Each tendril of light craned over, as if they were surveying each breathing human. As the thunderstorm outside worsened, the people in the bar got more loud and tried their best to keep up with their conversations, what with the booming of thunder blocking most sound.

Suddenly, the tendrils started acting a bit iffy, then shriveled up and dispersed into what looked like tiny specks of dust. And just like dust, they danced in the air and stayed unseen by eyes, with the occasional sneeze. Dancing in the air, they managed to make their way towards what looked like a young girl, accompanied by many men, and a strange boy. The girl was laughing heartily, her sapphire eyes gleamed with delight as she took another sip of her drink.

Kalia winced, her eyes still shut, and felt her spine and her temples acting up again. "Hey guys, we've got company." She groaned and looked at her companions with a hazy stare. "And it isn't that stupid Abominable Snowman either."

Seriuu scoffed and rolled her eyes, kicking her feet on top of the table. "You gotta be kidding me. The last time that damn thing appeared was--"

"WAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Everyone jumped by the sudden scream, and all eyes layed in horror as the girl was being forcibly pulled away by her friends, who were struggling with pulling her away from the white light's grasp.

"...Yesterday." Seriuu finished lamely.

The girl that was being captured by the mysterious light did not scream. In fact, she seems pretty damn aggravated As she kicked and yelled curse words, it finally consumed her. It didn't disappear after it made it's capture. Instead, the light literally made it's way up to the ceiling and blew the dang roof off, leaving the girl's companions in total confusion and panic. It would've been the perfect grand escape, but instead it also surprised everyone. Instead, it started to form into a more solidified human being.

It did not take the form of the girl that was captured. Instead, it was a human girl, all pure white like newly fallen snow. Even in the dense rain, one could not notice the whites of her eyes, which were missing pupils. She was staring directly at the terrified citizens, who were running amok, screaming and trying to escape from this odd being.

Luke grimaced. "Well damn, what were the chances of meeting the Goddess we all know and hate here?" Ace readied both his revolver guns, with Kalia whipping out her plain black excuse of a wand. Seriuu couldn't help but make a malicious grin creep onto her lips as she held out her dual scimitars. "Let's just hope we know what the hell we're doing this time. Last time we fought and lost, we got beaten to a bloody pulp." She said.

Ace, still acting calm and collective as usual, said "Well, let's prepare for the worse, and hope for the best."

Kalia rolled her eyes. "Who needs hope?"

"Well we can't attack now...Look. They're in our line of fire," Luke pointed at the group of men that looked up helplessly in the rain at the snow white diety.

The odd boy that accompanied the girl, clad in green yelled out in horror in the pounding rain:

"TETRA!"

--

Too lazy to add the fight scene, so I left a cliff hanger...Yes, I hate myself for doing that too. ):


End file.
